Duel en forêt
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que Natsu et Happy partent pêcher à la rivière, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont suivis par Grey. C'est alors qu'un face à face entre les deux mages commencent, pour finir de manière inattendue.


Un petit OS sur un couple que j'aime bien, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu marchait dans la forêt avec Happy à ses côtés. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail avaient pris leurs cannes à pêche et se dirigeaient ensemble vers la rivière pour pêcher quelques poissons. Le chat en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche en se les imaginant, et était impatient de les cuisiner après la partie de pêche.

Cependant, alors qu'ils marchaient toujours vers leur destination, Natsu s'arrêta subitement. Il venait de sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre qui semblait les suivre.

-Cette odeur … Grey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je me promène, j'en ai plus le droit ?

-Tu veux pas dire que tu nous suivais ? demanda Happy.

L'exceed ne pensait pas à mal, mais il venait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Les deux mages se regardaient, déjà prêt à se battre.

-Pourquoi je devrais suivre ce bon à rien de dragonslayer ?

-Qui traites-tu de bon à rien ?!

-Toi, idiot !

Natsu craqua ses doigts et lança un regard déterminé à son ami.

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Quand tu veux.

Le mage de glace enleva sa veste et se retrouva torse nu pour combattre. Chose qui ne perturba ni Natsu ni Happy, qui y était habitué. Un sourire étira les lèvres du roux et ils se lancèrent dans l'un de leurs sempiternels duels.

-Karyuu no hoko !

-Ice make hammer !

Les deux mages esquivèrent agilement d'un bond, et le dragonslayer profita de se rapprocher de lui pour lancer une autre attaque.

-Karyuu no youkugeki !

Le sort toucha Grey qui pesta avant de répliquer.

-Ice make lance !

-Karyuu no tekken !

Le point du dragonslayer toucha le mage de glace en pleine figure, et celui fit un pas en arrière sous l'impact. Il répliqua aussitôt par un coup de genoux dans le ventre du roux, qui lui mit de nouveau son poing dans la figure.

Et alors qu'ils se battaient, Grey fit une chose auquel aucun d'eux ne se serait attendu. Il attrapa son ami par le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui avant de poser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Choqué, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et ne réagis pas tout de suite. Derrière eux, Happy en était tout aussi surpris et les regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

Gêné, Grey relâcha son ami sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il était lui-même surpris et ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de l'embrasser. Il recula en s'excusant, mais le roux ne le laissa pas s'enfuir et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Oï, c'était quoi ça ?

-Rien du tout ! Oublie ce qui vient de se passer.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, il n'appréciait pas la réponse du mage de glace. Il le rapprocha de lui et appuya son front contre le sien. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination.

-Répète un peu ? Tu veux me faire croire que c'était rien ?

-Ouais, c'était rien. J'ai fais une connerie, c'est tout.

-Te fous pas de moi !

Natsu lui mit son poing dans la figure, énervé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas oublier ce baiser. Inconsciemment, il espérait que son ami l'ait fait par amour. Le mage de glace fuyait son regard, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce qui énerva d'avantage le roux qui le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

-On rentre, Happy.

-Et les poissons ?

-On ira une autre fois.

Dépité, Happy suivit son ami sur le chemin pour rentrer à Magnolia. Cependant, Grey attrapa le bras de Natsu sans réfléchir et le retint, il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir maintenant. L'exceed lança un dernier regard au roux avant de partir, il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important qui ne le regardait pas.

Finalement seuls, les deux mages se faisaient face en silence. Le premier à le briser fut le dragonslayer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Grey ?

Le mage de glace déglutit et le regarda, les yeux brillants d'hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas, je comptais te frapper mais ça s'est terminé en baiser …

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Grey soupira et l'embrassa, cette fois plus doucement. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait des sentiments pour son ami. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient réciproques. Pourtant, le roux passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit maladroitement son baiser. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail échangèrent plusieurs baisers passionnés avant de se retrouver au sol, couché l'un sur l'autre.

Grey déposa des baisers mouillés dans le cou de son ami et ses mains s'activèrent à ouvrir sa veste pour parcourir son torse et ses hanches. Natsu ne resta pas à reste et partit aussi à la découverte du corps de son partenaire. Les deux garçons joignirent à nouveau leurs lèvres puis leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel.

Le dragonslayer laissa son ami lui enlever sa veste et en profita pour commencer à défaire le pantalon du mage de glace. Les caresses des deux garçons devenaient plus sensuelles et lorsqu'ils trouvaient des points sensibles, ils s'y attardaient. Chacun tirait de doux gémissements de l'autre, et leur désir ne cessait d'augmenter.

Grey commença à caresser les fesses du roux, il voulait le faire sien. Mais Natsu n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser prendre le dessus et les retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur son partenaire.

-Oï Natsu ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Je vais te prendre !

Le mage de glace ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et il voulut les retourner. Cependant, Natsu ne bougea pas. Grey pesta et le poussa pour le dominer, mais le dragonslayer le repoussa au sol. Malgré leur envie de plus en plus pressante de ne faire qu'un, les deux mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent une nouvelle bagarre pour la domination. Si les deux tentaient de prendre une position avantageuse, leurs poings étaient aussi de la partie comme pour toute bagarre.

Ce fut finalement Natsu qui l'emporta, par abandon du mage de glace. Leur envie devenait douloureuse, et ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt. Grey laissa la victoire à son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ses lèvres y déposèrent des baisers pendant que son ami le préparait. Le premier doigt fut un peu gênant car il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté cette sensation. Mais rapidement, la gêne disparut et il bougea légèrement ses hanches pour en avoir plus.

Natsu était impatient mais il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Il prit le temps d'élargir l'entrée de son intimité, et trouva sa prostate qu'il caressa doucement en voyant le brun gémir de plaisir.

-Natsu … prends-moi.

Le dragonslayer hocha la tête, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Doucement, il pénétra dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Il se mordit les lèvres sous ses gémissements de douleur, et attendit son accord avant de bouger en lui. Les deux mages gémissaient de plaisir et lentement, le rythme des coups de rein de Natsu s'accéléra. Ils en voulaient toujours plus, et Grey se colla à son ami.

Les deux garçons finirent par jouir en même temps, et Natsu se laissa tomber sur Grey avant de se retirer et rouler sur le côté. Essoufflés, ils regardaient le ciel bleu tout en reprenant leur respiration. Le brun prit la main de son ami et la serra.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Natsu tourna la tête vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il lui retourna sa déclaration. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se lever et se rhabiller. Ils étaient heureux, et ne comptaient pas se lâcher tout de suite.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je ne mords pas ;)


End file.
